


Until the End of Eternity

by meleedamage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Break Up, Shameless Smut, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been eight weeks since Darcy's deadbeat boyfriend skipped out on her and she is struggling to pick up the pieces. She's out for the first time in weeks, at a party she was hoping to miss, when a mystery guest arrives. Her boyfriend's back and there's gonna be trouble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second completed work. Hope ya like it!  
> As always, thanks for reading, commenting and hitting the kudos button. I love it!!  
> You can also follow me on tumblr for extra credit.

Darcy clutched the tin of brownies in her hands tightly as the elevator made its ascent towards Tony’s penthouse. She watched the floors light up one after another as it rose, sincerely wishing for a mechanical malfunction. This might have been the first time in history that someone was actually hoping to get stuck in an elevator. Jane had insisted that Darcy attend the evening potluck at Tony’s with implied threats of bodily harm. She really didn’t want to go, yet here she was on her way to a party that she had no interest in attending.

In the two months since Darcy had broken up with her boyfriend, she hadn’t been getting out much and Jane was starting to worry about her. She still wasn’t over him and was beginning to lose hope that she would ever feel ready to move on. There had been no real sense of closure. He was with her one day and gone the next – as if he had simply vanished into thin air. 

She had spent countless hours awake at night staring at the ceiling, seeking answers that never came. She would sometimes dream so vividly that he had returned and they were together and happy again and then she would wake to find herself abandoned - cold and alone. She had always been a confident, independent and secure woman but he had left her completely unravelled, filled with doubt and grasping to put the pieces back together.

Her stomach churned and her palms were sweaty. _Why was she feeling so much anxiety about this?_ She startled as the elevator chimed and the doors opened. She briefly considered pressing the button to return to her apartment and eating the entire tin of brownies herself. Nope. She was going to do this. This was one small step for Darcy and one giant leap towards moving on with her life. 

She stepped off the elevator, finding things in full swing. She moved towards the kitchen, setting her tin down among the other dessert items on the counter and glanced around the room looking for Jane. Before long, she started to panic, digging through her purse for her mobile. 

“Hey Lewis! Long time no see,” Tony’s voice greeted warmly from behind her. “What’d you bring me?” She turned towards him with the closest thing to a smile that she could manage. “Brownies,” she replied. He shoved her out of the way and reached for the tin. 

“Better get some of these while the getting’s good. Your goodies are second to none,” he said, cramming one into his mouth and moaning in ecstasy. She watched him with amusement while she furtively continued to search the room for Jane. 

“The man must truly be insane,” Tony mused, once he finally swallowed the last of his brownie. “Your baking is just as tasty as the rest of you. Not to worry, I’ve invited some prime cuts of beefcake just for you.” 

“Thanks Tony, but I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet,” Darcy murmured. “I still feel like I need more time.”  
“It sounds to me like what you need is more wine,” Tony smiled. “You do realize that any of the available men here would consider themselves lucky to help you forget all about him.”

Darcy shifted uncomfortably and pulled her mobile out of her purse with a sigh. No messages. “You haven’t seen Jane, have you?” she asked, trying to change the subject.

“Sure have,” Tony said, looking over her shoulder with a grin.

She pivoted and found Jane stalking towards her with a deadly serious look on her face and waved at her with a smile. “What’s up, Doc?” Tony greeted. “Hi Tony,” Jane said curtly. “We need to go _now_ ," she said, grasping Darcy’s hands and glancing cautiously at the refrigerator behind her. 

Darcy turned around to see what Jane was looking at and everything began to move in slow motion. She made out a tall, dark and familiar figure standing in front of the fridge. His face was obscured by the open door as he stuffed something inside. The bottom dropped out of her stomach and the rushing of her heartbeat echoed in her ears, obscuring the sound of everything else. _What the fuck was Loki doing here?!_ She clenched her fists, resisting the urge to rush over and repeatedly slam the door on his stupid, pretty face. She took a deep breath and turned away just as it began to close.

“Who invited him?!” Tony demanded, glaring in the direction of Darcy’s ex-boyfriend. 

Jane yanked Darcy away by her arm, dragging her out onto the patio.

“Jesus, Darcy! I am so, so sorry,” Jane gasped, “I had no idea that he was going to show up here. I totally understand if you’re ready to leave.” 

Darcy peered into the window and watched as he moved from the kitchen towards a dark corner of the room. His hair was shorter than the last time she had seen him but everything else appeared more or less the same. He moved with the same lithe effortless grace, regarding everyone in the room with the usual disaffected disdain. Part of her was relieved that he was okay and the rest of her was brimming with murderous rage. 

“Fuck that,” Darcy seethed. “I was here first. This is my first time out in weeks and I’m going to enjoy myself. I’m finished hiding from him. If anything, he should be hiding from me.”

“Alright, I’d better track down Thor and see if he knows about this,” Jane sighed. “Text me if you need me.”

Darcy threw open the patio door with a flourish. A sharp gust of air blew through her hair dramatically as she stepped back into the party. Loki’s eyes focused on her and the muscles in his jaw tightened. She spotted Tony standing by the bar and smirked at him. Like the phoenix rising from the ashes, bad-ass bitch Darcy Lewis was back.

She approached Tony and he flashed her a wide smile. “So, you’re staying?” he asked, quirking a brow. “Hell yeah,” Darcy replied. “Why don’t you fix me a drink and tell me more about those prime cuts you mentioned?” Tony grabbed a cocktail shaker and began pouring bottles into it just like he was Tom Cruise circa 1998. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ve heard of Cap. He could certainly use some shaking up,” he offered, mixing her drink with a wry grin.

“I’d probably end up being charged with treason,” Darcy replied.

“How about his bionic buddy?” he asked, straining the shaker into a glass.

“Ugh. Too much baggage,” she groaned.

“Ouch! That’s harsh even for you, Lewis!” he winced, sliding her drink towards her.

“I’ve had enough tall, dark and broody to last a lifetime. I’m not making that mistake again,” Darcy said, taking a sip of Tony’s concoction. “Ooh! This is good. Isn’t there anyone here who’s hot and normal?” 

“That’s an exceedingly rare combination,” Tony chuckled. “How about Sam Wilson? He seems like a good time.”

“Hmm…” Darcy murmured, glancing at Loki from the corner of her eye. He stood leaning against the wall, gazing at her as if she was the only person in the room. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies or maybe she was going to throw up – with him, it wasn’t always easy to tell. Darcy couldn’t stop watching him. Why did he have to look so good? Maybe she should go talk to him. This was her chance to finally get those answers she wanted. No. Goddamn it! There was nothing he could possibly say to make things right with her. It was over. She was done. So why couldn't she stop staring at him?

“You still with me, Lewis?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah. Sorry,” Darcy said absently. “Thanks for the drink, Tony! I’m going to go start some shit.”

She spotted Steve, Bucky and Sam reaching into her tin of brownies and grinned. She sashayed over in time to overhear their rave reviews. “I see you boys found my brownies,” she purred. “Steve, James and Sam, right? I’m Darcy,” she said with a wave. 

“You can call me Bucky,” Barnes winked. 

“You really baked these?” Steve asked with a grin. 

“Guilty as charged!” she laughed, taking a sip of her drink. 

“They’re delicious,” Sam rumbled. “You’ll have to give me your number so I can get the recipe.”  
Steve and Bucky rolled their eyes with a groan and Darcy broke out laughing. She suddenly felt a large, solid hand settle on her shoulder. 

“I wish to speak with you in private,” Loki whispered into her ear. 

“Fuck off, Loki!” she replied without even turning around. His grip on her shoulder tightened and she winced. 

“Is he bothering you, Darcy?” Steve asked, glaring at the man standing behind her. 

“Not at all,” she said casually. “I’m sure he’ll be disappearing without a trace any moment now.” Loki huffed out a dark laugh, his breath was hot against her skin and it made her entire body thrum with arousal. 

“I am not going anywhere,” he said ominously, stroking his thumb over her collarbone. She took another sip of her drink. “You still want those digits, Sam?” she asked with a smile. He looked at Loki and wasn’t sure how to respond. “Are you quite through making a spectacle of yourself?” Loki hissed. “Why don’t you do like she said and fuck off, princess?” Bucky growled, flexing his bionic hand. Loki responded with a sinister chuckle. “Please, Darcy. Do you really wish for this to escalate?” he breathed into her ear. She bit into her lower lip to prevent herself from gasping out. He knew exactly how to push her buttons. “Alright. You’ve got ten minutes. You better make this good,” she said flatly. 

Darcy gave Steve, Sam and Bucky a wave as Loki led her away with an arm around her shoulders. He turned his head back towards them and gave a mock salute. Steve growled, lunging towards him while Bucky and Sam did their best to keep him restrained. Loki directed her towards the opposite end of the penthouse and people quickly scrambled out of their way. 

They ended up inside a large and tastefully decorated bedroom filled with other people. They sat down at the edge of the bed. He clapped his hands together sharply and the room grew silent. “Get out,” he ordered. The occupants of the room swiftly departed and he rose to his feet, closing and locking the door behind them. As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn’t sure whether she had ever been more turned on in her entire life.

She removed her shoes and glasses and set them on the floor beside her purse. Loki returned to his spot on the bed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. She struggled weakly as he buried his face into the curve of her neck and breathed her in deeply. “Gods, how I’ve missed you,” he sighed. 

She had dreamed of this moment so many times before that she had to pinch herself to make sure that it was real… and then she pinched Loki for good measure. “Whatever was that for?” he yelped. “Are you fucking serious?” Darcy snapped. “Whatever was that for?” she aped in a spot on impersonation. “You really are the fucking worst, Loki!” He leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands over his face.

“Did you miss me?” he asked, tilting his head towards her with a smirk. She was going to straight up murder him, possibly by smothering him with her thighs.

“I was actually worried about you. Silly me, huh?” she sneered. “I guess that’s mortals for you. So weak and foolish.” 

“You were concerned for my safety?” he marvelled with an air of admiration. 

“You vanished without a trace,” Darcy seethed. “I didn’t know what to think. I still don’t…” She felt his hand settle at the side of her face and his thumb brush gently against her cheek. He wet his lips, studying her carefully as he considered her words. 

“I never meant to hurt you,” he said softly. It hit her like salt in a wound and she recoiled stiffly. 

“Goddamn it,” she ground out. “I can’t believe that I’m even listening to this. If you have something you want to say to me, you better make it quick. My days of suffering your bullshit with a smile are over.”

“Try repeating that with a little more conviction,” Loki sniped. 

Darcy rose to her feet with a scowl and he drew her towards him, pressing the side of his face against her and holding her securely in his iron grasp. Her stomach flipped and she felt short of breath, glancing at the door, desperate for escape. If she stayed here with him much longer, they were going to end up in bed together.

She struggled to keep her head above water, as he tightened his arms around her, pulling her under, threatening to consume her completely. She reached down and wrenched on the hair at the back of his neck. He looked up towards her in irritation, shattering what remained of her resolve. 

She pushed him backwards onto the mattress and pulled her dress off over her head, tossing it to the floor carelessly. He unbuckled his belt and rolled off his pants, repositioning himself into the centre of the bed. His eyes raked over her hungrily as she slid off her panties and unclasped her bra. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt as she climbed over him, covering his body with her own.

“Captain Rogers and company are about to learn how it sounds to pleasure a woman properly,” Loki purred, running his hands over every one of her curves eagerly.

“Just shut up and fuck me,” she ordered, bringing their lips crashing together savagely. He invited her tongue into his mouth with a playful flick of his own and she met him with a hot slide. She gripped his rigid length, aligned it with her entrance and descended upon him roughly. He threw his head back moaning out her name and she rolled her hips against him with a snarl. 

“God, I hate you,” she whispered harshly. 

“My beautiful little liar,” he teased, his green eyes glittering with amusement. He placed his hands on her hips and rocked himself inside of her steadily. 

She had missed him so very badly - the feeling of being close to him, the heat of his breath on her skin, the way he understood her as no other ever had. She gazed down at him, aching for release, longing to relieve the pain and anger that smouldered inside. She wanted it harder. She wanted it faster. He continued to move slowly as if he had all the time in the world, anchoring her against him in his firm grasp. 

“Loki, please,” she groaned impatiently.

“Louder,” he said, pressing his thumb against her clit firmly.

“Ugh. I can’t fucking stand you,” she groused. “Liar,” he chuckled, loosening his grip on her hip and allowing her to move freely. She set her hands on his thighs, leaning back slightly and began to ride him intently, pursuing her release. He traced small quick circles into her with his thumb coaxing her towards the edge. She moaned out his name and it made him crave more – more of his name on her lips, more of her bobbing above him, more of her heat clenching around him.

“Louder,” he demanded, thrusting up to meet her downward strokes with perfect synchronicity. “Say it again. I want to hear it echo when you come apart for me.”

“Shut up, Loki,” she spat out, biting into her lip and listening to the coarse wet sound of their bodies colliding. He rolled them over with a feral growl and she found herself pinned beneath him as he gazed at her ravenously. He bent down and kissed her possessively as he pistoned into her relentlessly. 

She surrendered herself to him completely, closing her eyes and letting out a long muffled moan. He worked her over just the way she had been craving it – hard and fast and filthy. She twisted her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck and he drew back to let her catch her breath. Her entire body throbbed in time with the beating of her heart as she approached her end. She gazed at him silently pleading for release, so close to losing control. He whispered her name with every stroke and she could feel herself going under, slipping helplessly beneath the crashing waves of their union.

She came intensely, calling out for him as every muscle in her body contracted simultaneously and she was flooded with a blistering rush of euphoria. She hummed warmly as he held her close and continued to press into her in smooth even strokes. “Gods, I missed this. I am so sorry to have hurt you. Please say you’ll let me spend eternity making it up to you,” he gasped. Darcy struggled to understand his words in an orgasmic daze as his breathing stuttered and he buried himself deeply, spilling inside of her with a soft moan. He remained inside of her afterwards breathing against her skin, blanketing her heavily with his body. After a time, he gingerly rolled off of her onto his side and gathered her up in his arms, burying his face in her hair. 

It didn’t take long for the remorse to set in and Darcy’s stomach lurched at the thought of what had just transpired. She moved to get out of bed and Loki held on to her tightly. “Stay with me,” he murmured. 

“Let go,” she replied harshly. “It’s over. This was a mistake.”

“Please don’t say that. I can’t bear it. Tell me how I might set things right,” he implored. The earnestness and vulnerability in his voice caused an aching deep in her chest.

“You broke my fucking heart,” Darcy sighed, “and I still don’t even understand why you left…”

Loki propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over her, taking in a fortifying breath.

“I fell in love with you,” he said with a sad smile.

“That isn’t usually a reason to dump someone, Loki!” she groaned. 

“I did not break up with you,” he replied sharply. “I set off on a quest.”

“What?! Why am I only finding out about this now?” she asked in utter confusion.

“I suspected that you would object,” he responded sheepishly. “And I grossly underestimated the length of my absence. It was terribly foolish of me. I shall never forgive myself for hurting you.”

“Great! So, tell me all about your epic secret quest. I sure hope it was worth it!” she fumed.

Loki snapped his fingers and a golden apple appeared in his hand. He held it out towards her and it glimmered brightly. Darcy picked it up and inspected it closely.

“I travelled to Asgard and petitioned Odin for one of Idunn’s apples, hoping to grant you a level of immortality similar to my own,” Loki said soberly.

“Holy shit!” Darcy gasped, her eyes widening. 

“I leave the decision in your hands,” he said, closing her fingers around it with his own. “It is yours even if you find yourself unable to forgive me. I was quite serious when I swore to spend eternity making this up to you.” He watched her carefully as she rolled the apple between her hands.

“Did Jane get one of these yet?” she asked, cocking a brow.

“Not yet but perhaps one day,” he replied with a smirk.

“So, I got one first…” she grinned, filling Loki with swell of pride. “Can I take some time to think about this? It’s a pretty huge decision.”

“Of course,” Loki replied, making it vanish with a snap of his fingers. “I will keep it for you for as long as you like.” He gazed down at her enraptured and brushed her hair back from her face. She looked at him and couldn’t deny that in spite of everything she loved him terribly. They were together again, just the way she had dreamed and she wished it could go on forever. She was happier in that quiet, stolen moment with him than she had ever imagined possible.

Darcy sat up, leaning back against the headboard. “Can I see that apple again?” she asked, holding out her hand. Loki winked and it suddenly reappeared, gleaming in her open palm. “So, what’d you have to do to get this?” she asked curiously. “It’s kind of a long story,” he replied with a sigh. “Go on,” she said, taking a bite. “I’m not in any hurry.” 

It was crisp and tangy, bursting with sweet juices with every delightful crunch. After the first bite, she was wracked with a primal and all-consuming desire for more. Darcy didn’t hear a single word of Loki’s epic tale of bravery as she feasted eagerly on the golden fruit. Her mouth filled with an oddly pleasant sensation that reminded her of licking a battery or chewing on aluminum foil as she worked her way down to the core. She swallowed the final bite and was suddenly able to make out Loki’s voice once more. “…and that was more of a challenge than I had anticipated until I remembered an ancient-“ 

“Do I have to eat this too?” Darcy interrupted, holding up the apple core.

“Not at all. Allow me to dispose of that for you,” he offered with a snap of his fingers, seemingly oblivious to what had just occurred. Darcy watched him, trying her best to keep a straight face. He took a breath, preparing to continue his story and his eyes suddenly grew wide as he realized what had happened. 

“Thanks, Loki! That was tasty. Guess I’ll see you around…” she teased, moving to get out of bed. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards, rolling her on top of him. She caught him grinning at her gleefully and for a brief moment she thought that she might cry. She swallowed hard and directed her eyes towards the ceiling until the lump in her throat disappeared. Loki observed her with an uncharacteristic air of uncertainty until he worked up the courage to address the elephant in the room. “Does this mean that you might find it in your heart to forgive me?” he asked quietly. 

The room filled with the sound of thunder and the door exploded in a shower of splinters as the mighty Thor burst into the room with Jane following closely behind him. “Loki?!” his voice boomed. Loki quickly conjured a blanket and Darcy rolled onto her back beneath it.

“Hey dudes,” she greeted with a wave. 

“Ugh. I’m gone for an hour and you’re back on the dark side, Darcy?” Jane groused. 

“Well, technically we never broke up, so I’m actually on the same side,” Darcy replied. Loki wrapped his arms around her and began kissing every inch of her exposed skin voraciously.

“What are you talking about? You’ve been miserable for weeks,” Jane asked insistently.

“It was all a big misunderstanding,” Darcy said, while Loki bit down on her collarbone and pawed at her under the blanket. “We’re cool now and about to have some smoking hot make up sex, so-“

“Loki has told you of his quest to obtain one of Idunn’s apples?” Thor interrupted.

“Might we discuss this later?” Loki asked curtly. “I am presently indisposed. I swore an oath to this woman and I intend to fulfill it.”

“I am here to reclaim the stolen apple,” Thor replied.

“Stolen?” Darcy gasped.

“Loki’s quest was a bust,” Jane responded. “Odin rejected my request for an apple as well. He’s not exactly a fan of mortals.”

“If I return with the apple, Loki will be spared any punishment for his actions,” Thor offered.

Darcy pulled the blanket over her head with a groan.

“Sadly, the apple is gone,” Loki announced with a shrug.

“I’ll have none of your tricks,” Thor growled. 

“He’s telling the truth,” Darcy muttered from underneath the blanket. “I ate it.”

“You what?!” Jane exclaimed.

“She really did!” Loki said, laughing like a madman. No one said a word, until he finally managed to catch his breath. “I can provide you with an apple to take back to Asgard and another for Jane, if you like.”

“Truly?” Thor asked cautiously.

“It would be my pleasure,” Loki replied with a smile. 

He rose from the bed and strolled casually through Tony’s penthouse as naked as the day he was born (albeit a little less blue). The guests at the party stood staring as he walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door and retrieved the bag he had stashed there earlier. He approached the counter and helped himself to one of Darcy’s brownies as Steve, Sam and Bucky looked on. 

“Don’t act as if you aren’t impressed,” he quipped, turning back towards the bedroom with a chuckle. 

He pulled one apple from the bag and tossed it to Thor and handed another to Jane, making the bag disappear with a snap of his fingers.

Jane was so overwhelmed that she threw her arms around him and squeezed, thanking him repeatedly, too preoccupied to notice his nakedness. He stood stiffly, patting her on the head until she finally let him go and bit into the apple with a wide smile.

“You have my eternal gratitude,” Thor said warmly, “but I must know, why did you steal one for Jane?”

“Darcy’s first question upon receiving the apple was whether Jane would be given one as well,” Loki replied, climbing back into bed. “It was just as I anticipated. I love Darcy and she holds Jane very dear, this makes her important to me as well.”

“Aww, Loki! I didn’t know you cared,” Jane teased.

“Let’s not get carried away,” Loki grumbled. 

“Well, thanks for stopping by!” Darcy said, coaxing Loki towards her and kissing him wildly. 

Things became green and swirly as Loki teleported them out of the room. They arrived inside the hot tub on Tony’s empty patio. Darcy sat in Loki’s lap with her back against his chest, enveloped in his tender embrace. They sank into the warm water with a sigh, admiring the view of the bright lights of the city as a cloud of steam billowed around them.

“I never dreamed that I could be this happy,” he whispered into her ear softly. “I fear it might ruin my reputation.” 

“Don’t worry! You’re still an asshole,” Darcy chuckled, “and a total fucking bad ass.”

“Well, that is certainly a relief,” he sighed, slipping his hand between her legs and stroking his fingers over her seductively. She arched her back against him, covering his hand with one of her own and spread her legs, burning for more. He slid two long fingers inside of her, drawing them against her dextrously and nipped at her earlobe sharply. 

“Loki, please,” she murmured.

“I am yours to command,” he breathed, strumming her clit with his thumb. “Simply tell me how I might serve to please you." He beckoned to her with the fingers plunged between her twitching walls and she pressed her hand against his forcing him in deeper.

“More,” she gasped. “I need more of you inside of me.”

He gently removed his hand and spun her around to face him. She laced her hands into the hair at the back of his neck and brushed her lips against his as he moved them through the water until her back came to rest against the opposite wall of the hot tub. He knelt on the built-in bench and pressed every inch of himself inside of her with a low rumble. Her eyes widened and she shuddered with a whimper at the sudden searing fullness. 

“Is this better?” he asked thrusting into her firmly.

“Oh, fuck yes, Loki!” she called out breathily. Her eyes snapped shut as she blurted between strokes, “More... Don’t stop! I want more...”

His lips turned up into wicked grin and he palmed her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers as he fucked her up against the wall ruthlessly. She clung to him for dear life, moaning out a jumbled string of profanity, unable to think of anything except the feeling of him inside of her. 

“Look at me and tell me that you love it,” he demanded. “Look at me and beg me for more.”

“I… I can’t…” she whispered hoarsely.

“You are so much stronger now,” he said gazing at her adoringly. He wrapped his hand around her throat and tightened his grip as he harshly challenged, “You can take it. Look at me. Take it and beg me for more.” 

Her blue eyes opened slowly and focused on him as he drove her towards the edge of oblivion. “Don’t stop. I’m so close,” she croaked. “Please, Loki. Give it to me.” He stared deeply into her eyes and she could see the urgent longing as he became desperate for release.

“Gods, Darcy! Let me worship you. Let yourself go and I shall give you all that you desire,” he said softly, encircling her with his strong arms and pressing a hot open-mouthed kiss against the side of her throat. He held her close as he buried himself inside of her with long deep strokes until she was shuddering and spasming around him and gasping out his name. Her climax dragged him over the precipice and he erupted with a familiar flurry of cursing in a language that she didn’t understand. It made her smile and she hummed warmly, holding him securely in her arms. 

Darcy faintly made out the sound of cheering and applause coming from behind her. She turned her head towards the source of the noise as they were blasted with a stream of ice cold water. 

“Jesus Christ!” Darcy sputtered. “What’s the big idea?”

The deluge abated and she wiped the water from her eyes. Loki laughed hysterically at her reaction as she sank down into the warm water with a shiver. 

“This kind of behaviour is not potluck appropriate,” Tony chided, standing on the patio with a garden hose in his hand.

“Sorry,” Darcy chuckled. “We got a little carried away.”

“Yeah,” Tony winced. “There was more splashing than SeaWorld. I did you a solid and shut the party down early, which means that you two perverts get to help me clean up.”

Loki yawned lazily and snapped his fingers. A bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and two flutes appeared on the patio beside him. He picked up the glasses and passed one to Darcy. “To eternity,” he toasted, clinking their glasses together and taking a long sip. 

“Thank you, Stark!” Loki said, turning towards Tony with a smile. “The clean up is completed. I have also cleaned your pool. Now that it has been blessed by a God, you should toss in the occasional virgin.”

“Solid advice,” Tony grinned. “You kids enjoy the rest of your night.”

"Thanks Tony! Great party. We’ll see ourselves out,” Darcy replied, taking a sip of her champagne. 

Loki refilled their glasses and sat down, pulling Darcy into his lap. She slipped out of his grasp into the seat beside him and he drew her towards him with an arm around her waist.

“I really missed you,” she said, resting her head against him. “Thanks for coming back to me. If you ever leave me like that again, I’m going to find you and kill you in your sleep.”

“You have forgiven me then?” he asked, drawing back and studying her face reverently.

“In your dreams, Loki!” Darcy teased. “You’ve got your work cut out for you. The end of eternity is ages away."


End file.
